Lost Soul
by UtSuKuShIi MoOn
Summary: Riku had everything going right for him. He had a lover he could spend his time with and a stable job. So why is it that he was still unsatisfied? Why is it that he still felt incomplete? Like a lost soul wandering the endless dark path. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Riku had everything going right for him. He had a lover he could spend his time with and a stable job. So why is it that he was still unsatisfied? Why is it that he still felt incomplete? Like a lost soul wandering the endless dark path... Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. This is purely fanmade.

Author's Note: All characters will be out of character. This fanfic is not related to the game whatsoever and will never be related at all. It is rated M for gore and smut. This is a yaoi fanfic, which means boy x boy. If you do not like this type of genre, turn back now. Pairing: Riku x Sora, Riku x Other minor characters

-----------------------------

**Lost Soul: Chapter 1**

Giggling echoed through the dark room as the sound of cloth rustled against each other. Two bodies moved about on the bed, stirring the bedsheets here and there. A small moan escaped from the smaller framed body that laid under the other. Another giggle escaped the smaller boy as he tilted his head, allowing access to his neck. The older boy leaned down, sucking desperately at the younger boy's neck, leaving love marks behind. "Ahhh...stop teasing me already," murmured the younger boy. A chuckle came from the older boy as he kissed down the younger boy's neck towards his collar bone and even lower. His mouth lingered over the harden nipple of the younger boy's. Slowly, his tongue slipped out, licking the nipple leisurely. A smirk played across his face as the younger boy mewled from below him, arching his back. The older boy brought one of his hands, placing them on the other bud, tweaking it and swirling around it, tracing small circles. He engulfed himself in the pleasure of listening to the younger boy's small pants and gasps that mixed in with his seductive moans. He let his free hand glide down the smaller boy's body and in between his legs. He grabbed hold of the younger boy's erection, grinning as he heard the younger boy moan loudly. "Un...Riku...hurry. Please..." begged the younger boy.

"Not yet Sora...I want to take this slowly," replied Riku, "I want this to be etched into my memory."

"Ah! But...but you...you can see tha-! Riku! Mmm!"

Riku chuckled as Sora bit his lower when his finger slid over his entrance. He traced small circles around it, watching as Sora writhed in ecstasy. Small pants became moans and pleas as Riku continued his motion. Bringing his mouth over to Sora's entrance, he made Sora raise his hips, sticking his tongue right into the entrance, enjoying the view as Sora spread his leg wider with his arms as his only support to hold him up. Sweat beaded down Riku's forehead as he thrust his tongue in and out. He was reaching his limit. Taking his tongue out, Riku cursed, "Fuck." He could hear Sora whimper as he pulled away. "Don't worry. I'm only beginning," whispered Riku huskily. Riku reached for the lube that was placed on the small table next to his bed. Squeezing a good amount, he rubbed it over his own needy length before he went back to Sora, who laid with his legs still spread widely. Smirking, Riku returned back to Sora, placing his harden member at the entrance of Sora. "Heh, you know what?" asked Riku.

"Mm?" came the muffled reply of Sora.

"You're right. I should hurry because right now, you're so irresistible."

Riku pushed into Sora, groaning as everything tightened around his member. Letting out a low moan, Riku began thrusting. Moans filled the room as Riku thrust faster, pumping Sora's member with each time. Gritting his teethes together, Riku lifted Sora's hips higher, allowing him better access. "Nngh, Riku...oooooh, it's....so good!" moaned out Sora, "Ahh! Right there! Riku...again!" Smiling, Riku aimed for Sora's prostrate, pounding into him over and over. "I...can't-! Riku, I'm coming!" exclaimed Sora as he shuddered and came. Riku continued to thrust into him until he too came inside Sora. Exhausted, they both laid on the bed, trying to catch their breath. Sora scooted closer to Riku, cuddling into his arms. "Mmm, are you off tomorrow?" asked Sora. Riku stroked Sora's head and shook his head, even though Sora probably couldn't see it in the dark. "No, I have to perform a surgery tomorrow. Someone's getting a heart transplant," muttered Riku.

"Oh...you know, I'm glad that you're a surgeon," said Sora.

"Why's that?"

"Because...you're saving lives."

"Not true. There are many that die during the process."

"Mmm, but I mean for all the ones that do make it. Their life can be changed because of that surgery."

"Not all surgeries are successful. There can be negative outcomes after a surgery."

"Why do you have to be so pessimistic?"

"I'm not being pessimistic, I'm only telling the truth."

Without even seeing, Riku could already tell that Sora was pouting. Chuckling, he leaned forward and placed a small chaste kiss on Sora's forhead. "Well, I guess I do save some lives," he said. He heard the small laughter of Sora's voice, making him smile. Yawning, Riku closed his eyes, succumbing to sleep.

-----------------------------

The snap of the glove caught the attention of the other attendances. "Are you ready Dr. Riku?" asked one of the nurses. Riku have a curt nod and grabbed a silver scalpel. The operation was beginning and Riku was already getting anxious. He placed the scalpel onto the living body, excitement washing over him. He began cutting, enjoying every moment the scalpel seeped into the flesh. When he was done with the cutting, the surgery began. It was a slow process, but Riku was taking in the pleasure of seeing all the red and the beating organs. He gulped slowly, letting out a shaky sigh. The cover placed over his mouth and the small tinkering sounds of the others blocked out his shaky sigh along with his small groan. After a few hours, the surgery was over. Riku took off the mask, the gloves, and his over coat that was used during the surgery. He washed his hands with soap in warm water quickly and drying them before heading out of the room. "Dr. Riku? The family wants to speak with you," said one of the other surgeons that was working with him.

"I'll talk to them later. I have to run an _errand_ very quickly," replied Riku as he rushed out of the door and heading towards the pharmaceutical area.

He stopped in his tracks when a familiar figure came into view. Smirking, he hid in an empty room and waited until the figure passed by before he grabbed him, dragging him into the empty room too. Shutting the door with a quiet thud, Riku pushed the other against the door. "So-ra," called out Riku. Laughing lightly, Sora wrapped his arms around Riku, kissing him. "Done with the surgery already?" he asked. Riku nodded as he leaned in again for another fiery kiss. "I want you right now," mumbled Riku.

"Right now? But I'm still in the middle of-"

Sora was stopped short when Riku kissed him again. His hands fumbled as he tugged as Sora's pants. Turning him around, Riku made Sora bend over as he took off his own pants. "Riku...people will hear," whispered Sora hoarsely.

"Then don't be so loud," he whispered back.

Riku could already see that Sora was hard. Smirking, he whispered into Sora's ear, "Such a naughty boy." Sora smiled and ran his tongue over his lips seductively. "Looks who's talking," he replied back. Laughing in a low voice, Riku thrust into Sora, shuddering as Sora moaned. While he was thrusting, his hands wrapped around Sora's hard length and pumped along with the thrusts. Muffled gasps and moans escaped from Sora's lips as Riku thrust harder. "Ungh...Riku....can't hold...much longer," said Sora in between pants. Riku gave one final thrust before he and Sora came together.

Riku was fixing his pants when Sora's question caught him off guard. "Why is it that every time you're done with a surgery, you always come looking for me all hard and needy?" asked Sora innocently, "You're such a horny pervert." Riku glanced over to Sora who was smirking at him. He shrugged nonchalantly and strolled over to where he was standing, kissing him before opening the door. He held it open for Sora and watched as Sora walked passed him. He gave a small slap to Sora's butt, chuckling as Sora jumped at his action before glaring at him. Once Sora was out of sight, Riku stepped out and tugged at the white overcoat he was wearing. He was actually quite confused himself why he always got aroused after finishing a surgery. Riku had always tried to ignore that question, but it never seemed to go away. It was always there at the back of his mind. Walking back to his station, he stretched, mumbling to himself, "Now then, what shall I do tonight?" A small evil grin played across his face and then disappeared quickly.

-----------------------------

Night had fallen, but it was brightly lit by the pale moon. Riku walked the quiet streets of the city before making turn into the red district. As he walked, a young boy caught his eyes and the boy knew he did. Smiling, the young boy walked over to Riku. "Hey there, do you have some time?" he asked seductively. Riku stared at the boy for a bit before nodding. The younger boy smirked and took hold of Riku's hand, leading him into an empty alley. Riku watched in silence as the boy got on his knees and stripped off his pants. The boy took Riku's flat member into his mouth, coaxing it alive. Riku moaned softly, clutching onto the hair of the younger boy. Scowling, he pulled the younger boy away by the hair and slammed him against the wall. "How about we try something...more erotic?" asked Riku huskily. The boy winced, but nodded, making Riku grin evilly. He pulled the boy's pants away before thrusting into him. The boy let out a scream, but he stopped it shortly with his hands as he clamped his mouth with them. Riku thrust at a fast pace, observing the boy as he moved up and down with his thrusts. "Hey, what's your name?" asked Riku as he continued his invasion into the younger boy's body.

"Ha-nnn...ah! Hay-ah! Hayner!" he said in between moans, "What's...yours?"

Riku smiled and reached into his pockets, grabbing a scalpel. "You don't need to know," whispered Riku as he pulled the boy away from the wall, "Because today is your last day." Hayner looked at him confusedly. Grinning, Riku raised his hand that has the scalpel into the air and brought it down, stabbing the boy in the back. The boy's mouth opened for an agonized scream, but Riku clamped it his hand own hands. Laughing evilly, Riku stabbed into the boy as he continued to thrust into him. He stabbed the boy on the chest and slid the scalpel down the flesh. Excited by the blood, Riku let out a low moan. "You're so good," he muttered out. Stabbing continuously, he started laughing crazily. Flesh ripped apart, revealing intestines. Blood soaked into his clothes and splattered against his face as he thrust and stabbed. After a few minutes, Riku gave a light shudder, coming inside the now dead young boy. Looking down that the ripped body, Riku let out a small laugh. His hand reached into the mutilated body grabbed the heart. He tugged at it, pulling it out and stared at it. "Here's your heart...oh and look, there's the kidney and then the liver," muttered Riku as he pulled the other organs out. He stopped in his excavation and leaned down, kissing Hayner on the lips. "You were a very good patient...Hay-ner," whispered Riku. Standing up, he grabbed his scalpel and left the alley, no one ever seeing his bloody covered body as he made his way home.

When Riku made it back to his home, he walked straight into the bathroom and stripped himself of the blood soaked clothes. He stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water and letting it run down his body. Scarlet water flushed away as the water splashed against his skin, warming him. Riku closed his eyes and sighed.

"_Mommy?" called out a child who was only nine, "Why is daddy not moving?"_

"_Daddy is sleeping. He's going to sleep forever," replied the mother._

"_Why?"_

"_Because Daddy was a very bad man."_

"_A bad man?"_

"_Yes...a very, very, very bad man. Daddy was going to leave mommy and you. He was going to run away with another man, so mommy decided that daddy and that man should go to sleep forever."_

"_But...how come they aren't sleeping on the bed? They're sleeping on the floor...I think daddy is hurt. He's bleeding mommy."_

"_He's not hurting. He was going to hurt us. Daddy...daddy is just sleeping. Now then, be a good boy and go to your room."_

"_Mommy, you're bleeding too."_

"_Mommy isn't bleeding. This isn't mommy's blood."_

"_Then whose is it?"_

"_That's a secret. Now go to your room like the good boy your are...Riku."_

"_Okay mommy!"_

Riku's eyes fluttered open. He choked back a cry and fell onto his knees. The water pattered against his back as he gave out choked sobs.

"_Mommy? Who is that man?"asked the boy._

"_You don't need to know," replied the mother. _

"_Where's daddy?"_

"_Daddy is gone."_

"_Where did he go?"_

"_Away."_

"_With that man?"_

"_...Yes, with that man."_

"_Mommy? Why is that other man here?"_

"_Because mommy needs someone to support her and you."_

"_...But mommy, you make weird noises whenever he is here."_

"_I do? Well then, why don't you plug your ears with these?"_

_The mother handed ear plugs to the younger boy as she smiled. The boy took it from her and stared at it and then nodded, complying to her. The boy stuck them into his ears and went to his room to go to sleep. He didn't hear when the door opened and the man stood there in his door way. He didn't hear when the man walk over to his bed side or when the man whispered something into his ear, but he did feel the man caress his face and touch his hair. The boy woke up with the man lying on top of him and finding that he wasn't wearing any clothes anymore. The man grinned down at him started touching him. "Mommy! Mommy!" cried out the boy. He shut his eyes tightly as the man entered him, crying as the pain coursed through his small body. He didn't hear when his mother entered. He didn't hear when the knife came down and stabbed the man. He didn't hear the screams of the man or the wild laughter of his mother, but he did feel the cold touch of his mother and saw the crazed look in his mother's eyes. He saw the blood stained face of his mother and the dead body that laid on the floor. He stared at her with fear as she leaned over and unplugged his ear. He did hear though, the low tone of his mother's voice, "Don't worry Riku, mommy is here. Mommy won't let anyone touch you...because only mommy can touch you. Only mommy can do this...Don't worry Riku, mommy will make everything better." He let out a small cry as his own mother brought herself onto his erect length. _

Riku leaned against the wall of the shower, water running down his face. His aqua eyes darkened into an emotionless look. Quietly he called out in quiet sobs, "No...no mommy. I don't want this. Please stop. I don't want to enter you...I don't want to..."


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, it has been a while since I've last updated. Actually, for all my stories I haven't...I'll try to get them updated...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. This is purely fanmade.

Author's Note: All characters will be out of character. This fanfic is not related to the game whatsoever and will never be related at all. It is rated M for gore and smut. This is a yaoi fanfic, which means boy x boy. If you do not like this type of genre, turn back now. Pairing: Riku x Sora, Riku x Other minor characters

* * *

**Lost Soul: Chapter 2**

The sound of dishes clanked together. Water was running down the drain as Riku washed the dishes, soaping and dropping them to the other side of the sink while Sora rinsed them off. It was another day off for them. In a way, Riku was glad that Sora and him had days off together at the same time. He could hear Sora humming a sweet melody, lightening the atmosphere around then. When they were done washing the dishes, Riku dried his hands against a cloth and then handed Sora another dry cloth. The television was on, reporting a news concerning a death. That caught Sora's attention, so he strolled into the living room and plopped himself down onto the sofa. Riku followed suit, eying the television wearily as the news reporter mentioned about a young male being mutilated after having been raped. A police man appeared on the screen and spoke about how the male was a young prostitute. They tried to contact the family, however the family wanted nothing to do with him. They would try to find out who was the murderer though.

"Ugh, you know they won't ever try to find out who the murderer is," said Sora, agitated by the news report.

"Why do you say that?" asked Riku as he sat down next to Sora, wrapping his arms around him.

"Their faces says everything. The boy was a prostitute. Why waste their time to find the murderer of someone who was not even cared about by his own family or was selling himself. They're just corrupted bastards. I feel sorry for the boy...no one will ever know who he was and his family will never care whether his body will be buried properly. He will never have a proper funeral...he will only be number in the statistics of people who were murdered..."

Sora rolled his eyes and then pouted. Riku tilted his head and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek and then kissing down his neck before snuggling his face into the crook of it.

"Why the sad face?" he asked.

"If...if that happened to me," muttered Sora, "would you do something about it?"

"...You don't have to ask. You know I would look or that murderer and I'll make sure that he gets what he deserves for doing that to you. Then maybe...I'll follow after you."

"Don't say that. If that really did happen, I would want you to live and find someone to love again. Don't waste your life on me."

Riku smiled and kissed him on the lips. They fell onto the sofa with a small thump with Sora lying on the bottom. Riku slowly nipped at Sora, aroused by his soft moans. He could feel the traces of Sora's fingers running through his hair. Sora shifted slightly under him, grinding their hips together. Riku let out a low hiss as Sora continued to rotate his hips under him. Riku could feel the smirk on Sora's face as he bit his lower lips from letting out a groan. Chuckling, Riku's hands held Sora's hip down and then straddled them. Smiling playfully, Riku began tickling Sora. They laughed together, falling onto the wooden floor.

"Sto-stop Riku!" said Sora in between laughs, "Riku!"

"Alright," said Riku, complying to Sora's demand and then laid himself on top of him.

"You're heavy."

"You say that now, but I'm always on top and you never complain."

"Shut up! I wasn't talking about that! And when we do it, you're not physically placing all of your weight on me."

Riku laughed at Sora's blushing face before pushing himself off, his body half lying in top. He laid his head down on the floor, watching Sora as he stared up at the ceiling. Everything was silent except for the voices coming out from the television. Riku closed his eyes, wishing things would remain the way it was, but he could feel something underneath him, something wanting to come out. The news went back to talking about the death of the young male prostitute. Riku could feel his eyebrows twitching slightly at the comments being made. Something inside of him was rising and he wanted to grabbed something sharp. Something that he could stab with and into the closest living thing. Sora was besides him and he could feel the soft breathing of a living organism. He could see the blood running through the vein and he wondered briefly what it would look like if he could slash that artery on Sora's neck, let it spill while he ravaged that small frail body of his. He pondered on the taste of that metallic red blood, tasting it vividly in his mouth. His breathing came out in rags, his fingers twitching slightly as they slowly began to clench Sora's shirt. Just as he was about to grab a fistful of it, Sora's voice broke him out of his trance.

"Riku," he called out softly.

"Hm?" replied Riku as he opened his eyes.

"...Fuck me," stated Sora simply as he turned his head to looked at Riku directly in the face, "I want it rough and hard. Make me feel like I'm alive. Make me feel all the pain and pleasure. Make me feel like I am something, that I have a meaning in this world. Make me feel like it is only you and me here in this world and that it will remain like that, even if it is only for a while. I want all of you..."

Sora's words drifted away into the air, echoing in Riku's ear. He made an inaudible gulp, lifting himself and lying on top of Sora again. He leaned down, kissing Sora long and deep until they ran out of air to breathe. Clothes stripped away like water slipping from the hands, tossed aside like unwanted toys. Flesh met against flesh and sweat beaded down their wet skin. Voices echoed through the empty house, drowning out the sound of the television. Sora called out Riku's name over and over. Time seemed to have stopped for both of them. All that was left for them was each other and no one else. Riku made his final thrust, watching as Sora arched his back and moaned out his name one last time before cumming and going limp. He stared down at Sora's sleeping body. His body sprawled across the cold floor, his eyes closed. His breathing was slow and peaceful. Riku ran his fingers down Sora's cheek, his eyes flickering over the artery on his neck. He wanted so much to rip that artery out and touch that warm blood as it sprayed over his body. He wanted so much to plunge deeper into Sora as he sliced open that body of his and rip out that heart that always seems to call out to him. He would take that heart and see all the scars that were on there and watch it beat it last beat. Riku licked his drying lips and began thrusting again, stirring Sora awake. He made a small groan and clasped his small fingers onto Riku's shoulder, clenching until Riku bled.

"Riku...I can't..." whimpered out Sora, "No more..."

"You said you wanted me to fuck you," whispered Riku hoarsely, "so let me show you all the pain and pleasure you wanted. Let me show you that you are the only one here on earth. Feel me deep inside you and etch it into your memory...me and only me."

The night went on forever, but tomorrow came. Light lit through the transparent window, shining upon the two bodies and laid on the cold, wooden floor. Riku felt Sora stir awake beside him. He removed his arms that wrapped around Sora and sat up slowly. Sora was staring at the clock.

"You're going to be late for work," mumbled Sora as he rubbed his eyes, "You should get ready and go. I"ll lock up after I leave."

"Okay," said Riku as he stood up to get ready for work, "I'll see you later after work..."

* * *

His work went on till late, later than he expected. Riku was finishing up cleaning when a red head nurse came in. He looked at her and noticed the bulging of her belly. He could feel a small smile playing across his face and he couldn't help but turn towards her and mention it.

"You're pregnant?" he asked her.

The nurse jumped slightly at his words and glanced over at him quickly. Her blue eyes eyed him wearily and then nodded in silence. She went on to cleaning her hands, ignoring Riku as he stood besides her. He took a look at the name tag and then slowly brought his eyes to look at her. He noticed her blush and he smiled slightly.

"Kari is it?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied as she turned to face him, "You're Riku, I've heard rumors about you."

"You have? I hope they're good ones."

"They say you're an angel dressed in white. A man who catches the attention of women and men. I also hear that you're in a relationship with that one pharmacist. Sora I think."

"And what if I say yes."

"Then all the more to be more interested in you. Can a man really satisfy you?"

"Hmmm, maybe."

Kairi smiled slyly at him and then turned around. She opened the door, looking over her shoulder at Riku. She gave a seductive smile at him before leaving. Riku gave a small and low laugh. He looked up, an evil smile plastered on his face. He couldn't wait to have his new play toy.

* * *

Riku found himself in her house. She was sitting on the couch, one of her legs crossed over the other and he was sitting next to her.

"So, who's child is it?" he asked her.

Kairi was a bit hesitant to answer, but she did, "I don't know. It was a one night stand. I happen to get drunk and things just happened to quickly. Next thing I know, I'm pregnant and I have no idea who the father is."

"Oh? That's not good..."

"No it isn't. I couldn't bring myself to kill this innocent child either, so I kept it. The only thing is, I hope a pregnant woman isn't unattractive."

She gave a small glance Riku when she said this and he could see the lust in her eyes. He knew she wanted him to take her, even when she was pregnant with a child. He could see it all in the way she moved and wet her lips. He smirked and scooted closer to her, touching her gently and slipping his hands under her shirt. He saw her avert her eyes, a face flush with passion. She wanted him and he knew he wanted her...though not for the same reason. He gave into his lust for blood and covered her mouth. She tried to let out a scream, but it was blocked out by his rough kiss. Her lips bled from his biting. Riku undid his tie and wrapped her mouth with it so she could not scream. Her eyes no longer clouded with lust, but with fear. He straddled her while her hands were locked in his hand. He gave a smile at her and then let out a soft laugh.

"How nice of you to invite me. Two lives in one..." he muttered out in a crazed tone.

Kairi shook her head in fear, but it did nothing to Riku. He felt no sympathy for her and in turn, only wanted him to torture her more. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into the bathroom. He threw roughly onto the floor, hearing her whimper, though it was muffled by the tie. He took the towels in the bathroom and found a scissor in the drawer. He cut the towel into strips, first tying Kari's hands and then her legs. Tears were flowing down her eyes, smearing her make up.

"Now you don't look so beautiful. Heh, you actually thought I was attracted to you? Idiot woman. Sorry, but I'm only interested in men," he said to her.

Her sobbing became louder and Riku merely laughed at her anguish. He slipped on a pair of gloves he had with him and went into her kitchen, finding a knife and brought it back to the bathroom. Kairi had tried to move, but it had failed. Riku grabbed her by the hair and brought her back inside. He licked the knife and laughed hysterically.

"Now...how should I cut you?" he asked as he placed the knife at her neck, "I've always wanted to cut this artery...but that's too fast. How about I cut open the stomach of yours. I would like to see that unborn child or should I say the fetus. I like that idea."

He thrust the knife into Kairi's belly, her screams were inaudible. The knife slid down the belly smoothly and he watched in great pleasure of Kairi's agony. It wasn't too long before her cries died out and her eyes became dilated. Her breathing stopped and Riku pouted slightly.

"Aww, you're no fun," he said childishly, "You're dead already."

He shrugged and finished cutting her open. Blood spilled over her body. It stained his clothes and hers, but he didn't care. His only focus on was the fetus that laid before his eyes. He reached in and cut the umbilical cord. Riku brought the dead fetus to his chest, crying softly at the sight of it. He hugged it tightly and then stopped abruptly. He tossed the fetus aside and went about to scavenge in the body. He tugged at the intestines, pulling them out and then tugged at the other organs. The heart remained where it was while the rest of the organs sprawled across the blood stained tile floor of the bathroom. Riku sat a few feet away, staring at the dead body. Kairi's eyes were still open and they stared blankly at him. He shuddered slightly and grabbed the knife. He took her by the chin and let out a small growl.

"Why do you look at me like that?!" he yelled as he stabbed the knife into her eyes, pulling it out with the eyeball attached.

He had to tug a bit to get the eyeball to come out. He did the same to the other eye and tossed them into the toilet bowl. He got up and went to the sink, filling it up with water. He placed the fetus into the sink filled water and the rest of the organ into the tub, which he began to fill with water too. Looking down at Kairi's body, he walked away into her room and began to search...

A few hours had passed as Riku stared at her body that now floated slightly in the tub filled with red water. Her eyes and mouth were sewn shut and her hands were now missing fingers. He had already cleaned the house of all evidence, he was merely staring at her body now. The clock struck ten o' clock. Riku left the house through the back, no one ever knowing he came or left...

* * *

When he got back to his house, three messages were left on his phone machine. All were from Sora, wondering when he will get back. He entered his bedroom and found that Sora was sleeping in his bed, wearing his shirt as a pajama. Riku went into the bathroom and took a shower, throwing the blood stain clothes into the trash can and changing into a pair of pajamas. He strolled back into the bedroom, leaning over Sora. His gaze flickered back to Sora's neck. Again, he could sense the blood flowing through those arteries. His hands traced over the neck, waking Sora up. He groaned as he turned around and blinked slowly.

"Riku, is that you?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't come back earlier," he whispered as he crawled into the bed when Sora scooted over for him.

"No, it's okay."

He heard Sora yawn and he snuggled closer to Sora, taking in the shape of his body and his smell. This was what he liked best. Riku embraced Sora tightly and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. This is purely fanmade.

Author's Note: All characters will be out of character. This fanfic is not related to the game whatsoever and will never be related at all. It is rated M for gore and smut. This is a yaoi fanfic, which means boy x boy. If you do not like this type of genre, turn back now. Pairing: Riku x Sora, Riku x Other minor characters

* * *

Lost Soul: Chapter 3

Riku didn't usually wake up to the sound of someone screaming in fear; he usually was awake to see it happen and normally he would also be the cause of it, but that morning, he woke up to someone screaming. He sat up quickly, eyes still groggy from sleep. Rubbing his eyes, a blurry image ran out from the bathroom in his room and jumped onto the bed. The figure clung to him, still screaming incoherent words. He felt himself being shaken back and forth, to and fro, but he was still half asleep to even stop it. Finally, getting annoyed of the continuing scream, Riku reached out and held the figure by the shoulder and stared at the fragile being who was sobbing. He blinked a few times before his vision became clear.

"Sora…what are you screaming about so early in the morning for?" he asked confusingly.

"Riiikuuuu! There…there's a cockroach in your bathroom!" he yelled and sobbed before clinging to Riku again.

"…that's it?"

"What do you mean that's it? What if your house becomes infested with roaches? I'll never come back. I hate roaches. They're such disgusting creatures!"

"Why didn't you kill it?"

"Me? Kill it? Are you out of your mind? What if it flies and lands on me? Oh, the horror!"

Sora screamed again and clung even closer to Riku, if that was even possible. Riku sighed and it was then that he realized Sora was wearing nothing but a light blue button up collar shirt, his shirt to be exact. The way Sora sat clinging to him rose the shirt up slightly on his thigh, revealing smooth light tan skin. Riku stared at it for the longest time, ignoring Sora's screams. Smirking, he placed a hand on the inside of Sora's thighs and ran his fingers upwards. He felt the young brunette shake slightly from his light touches, stifling his screams. Immediately, Riku pushed him down and pinned him by the hands. He licked his lips, relishing the view of him.

"Sexy," he whispered into Sora's ear.

"Mm, Riku…ah," moaned Sora as Riku fondled his lower region, "Ah! Wai-wait! This is not the time to be doing this! Kill that cockroach!"

He stared at Sora in disbelief. He couldn't believe that he was just brushed off by the brunette and so easily. Sighing in defeat, he pulled away and got up. He just couldn't go against that pouting face of his. Riku strolled towards the bathroom, picking up a random shoe before waltzing in. Looking around, he spotted the roach on the counter of the white sink. The antennas were twitching and it was almost the size of his thumb. He had to agree with Sora about the roach being huge now after seeing it. In one swift movement, he squashed the roach under the shoe and squeezed it some more just in case it didn't die yet. Riku could almost feel a bit of excitement rushing through his body by just killing it. He removed the shoe and there lied the squashed body of the roach with its guts spilled and body flattened. He was satisfied, but another scream from Sora startled him, making him think there was another one. Yet, as he turned around, he saw Sora pointing at the shoe instead.

"What?" asked Riku as he raised a brow at the brunette.

"That…is my shoe! Noooo! Why did you have to kill it with my shoe? Why didn't you pick up one of yours? Ewww, I don't want to wear them anymore," whined Sora.

His gaze drifted from Sora to the shoe and then back to Sora. A laugh escaped his lips and he started laughing hysterically. He could tell Sora was becoming flustered by his laughing. Wiping away the tears, he dropped he shoe and reached out to Sora, pulling him into an embrace.

"I'll buy you a new pair," he said sweetly, "So, now that the cockroach is dead…you owe me a nice, steamy, with lots of tongue action kiss."

"Such vulgar words," muttered Sora, "I would rather you have said a passionate kiss."

"Vulgar? Sora, that's not even the least bit vulgar. Now vulgar is me saying, I want to get down on you right now and fuck you senseless. Now that's vulgar!"

"Riku!"

A red flush appeared across Sora's face as he pried away from Riku's embrace and smacked him on the arm. Arching a brow at him, Riku wrapped his hands around Sora's tiny wrists and pushed him against the wall. His knee moved forward and spread Sora's legs so it rested between them.

Leaning forward, his lips hovered just centimeters away from the brunette's lips as he whispered huskily, "Now Sora, why are we getting all shy and innocent for? You and I have done plenty of lewd activities together already. You shouldn't forget the time in we spent hours in the bathroom. I loved hearing your voice echo against these white walls and especially how you got so turned on by just looking at yourself in the mirror as I thrust into you hard and fast. Oh and don't forget the times we spent days in my bed not even leaving it once. You writhed in pleasure and begged for more with that sweet melodic voice of yours."

"Don't…do you have to be so descriptive?" mumbled Sora as he tried to hide his blushing face, "Riku…stop. Don't stare at me like that…"

"I can't help it. I want to treat you like you're the most precious thing in the world, but I want to ravage your body, taste every part of your skin, and make you scream and beg for more, over…and over…and over…"

Their breathing had become irregular and their lips were so close to touching. Riku licked Sora's bottom lips slowly as though it was the sweetest thing he ever tasted, but just as their lips were about to connect, a ringing sound interrupted them. The atmosphere completely dropped as Sora pried away from Riku to answer his ringing cell phone. Riku leaned against the wall, disappointed again that he was unable to finish their kiss.

"Stupid phone," he muttered.

Releasing another sigh, he glanced over to the trash bin where the bloodied shirt should have been. It was no longer there. Some time in the middle of the night, Riku had gotten up and burned the evidence, scattering its gray ashes into the wind. His gaze swept across the tiled floor and he could see the cream tiled floor marked with blood stains. Red hand prints were smeared and footsteps were here and there. His eyes slowly moved to the tub where a pool of scarlet water spilled over the edge. In the tub laid a woman in her late thirties with long blond hair. Besides the edge of the tub was his mother who sat while laughing hysterically as she carved into the arm of the dead woman.

"_That's what you get for trying to steal my boyfriend. I won't let anyone take my man away from me again…no man or woman will come between us!" yelled his mother. _

"-ku? Riku?" called out Sora.

Snapping out of his daze, he glanced down as Sora. A pair of sapphire eyes stared up at him worriedly. He smiled and leaned down, placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming of how many different positions I could try with you," he teased.

"Riku!" exclaimed Sora with a pout, "Goodness, you're always so…perverted. Anyways, I'm going out."

"Going out? Where? I thought we were going to spend the day together?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I really want to meet up with the person who just called me."

"Who is this person?"

"No need to be jealous. He's just a friend from high school. You've never met him huh? His name is Axel. He's a really cool guy. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be where I am today. We finally contacted each other after so many years! I have to meet him! Besides, it's such a coincidence that he ended up dating my cousin."

"Your cousin?"

"Uh huh, so you don't mind if I go meet him right?"

"I don't know…"

"Are you so distrusting of me?"

"I didn't mean it like that Sora. I just wanted to spend the day with you, but since you said you're so eager and happy to go see this Axel guy, I'll let you go…on one condition."

"What's the condition?"

"I want my kiss."

Sora rolled his eyes, but he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and kissed him, long and deep. Riku smiled into it, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. However, it wasn't too long before they broke away for air. Sora leaned upward and placed a chaste kiss on Riku's cheek.

"Thanks for understanding. I'll make it up to you on our next day off together," he said before smiling mischievously, "Maybe I'll let you do something special. You know…like those kinky stuff you like so much."

Riku's eyebrows rose with surprise, but he regained his composure quickly and smirked, "Really? You would let me do that? Tie you up in leather straps and use all sorts of sex toys on you."

"…You know, if you put it that way, I almost don't want to anymore."

"Hey! You better not forget the words you just said! I'm really going to tie you up in leather straps."

Sora crossed his arms across his chest and pouted, causing Riku to laugh. He walked over to him and placed his forehead against his. His hands cupped Sora's cheeks as he closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth emanating from Sora, enveloping him in it.

"You owe me Sora," he whispered.

"Mm hmm…I have to get ready now," muttered Sora as he leaned forward and kissed Riku on the lips, "Sorry about today."

Stepping back, Riku released Sora to allow him to get ready. He turned around, listening to the rustle of clothes as Sora changed. A small smiled played across his face as he walked back into the bathroom.

* * *

The house had darken somewhat. The only light was the red orange hue of the setting sun. Sora hadn't returned yet, leaving Riku alone in the house. He never realized how silent it could be or how eerie it felt when he was alone. He could hear nothing except for his breathing. Sora hadn't come back yet and Riku was sick of waiting. He had spent the whole day inside the house, so he needed to get out. Suddenly, he got up and grabbed his car keys. Walking out of the house, he stepped into his car and stared the ignition. Riku didn't know where he was going to go, but he just needed to get out.

He drove aimlessly with no destination in mind. Stopping his car in front of the red light, he spotted a bookstore and decided to visit the little shop. He drove into their parking lot and parked his car. As soon as he stepped into the bookstore, he was bombarded with the aroma of coffee. Small whispers echoed through out the book store as people roamed around or sat at the tables. Walking to a seat, Riku sat down and laid his gaze upon a silver-grayed hair man. His gaze turned cold as he continued to stare, watching every movement of the male. The other male looked up from the book he was reading and their eyes connected. Riku could see the same cold stare glaring back at him before dropping his eyes back to the text. A smile played across his face as he stood up and strolled over to the silver-grayed youngster. He seated himself next to the man, who ignored his presence. Riku continued to look at him silently, taking in every detail of the man's face. Their eyes connected once more, causing Riku's lips to twitch slightly at the sight of him.

"Is there something you need?" asked the youngster with an annoyed tone.

"No, nothing at all," replied Riku, "I'm just enjoying the view of you."

"Well, please stop. It's annoying."

"What if I said no?"

"I'll report you to the security."

"Oh? Then, what if I asked you out for a drink?"

"No, I'm not interested. In fact, I already have someone."

"A man?"

"Yeah…and I'd like you stop staring."

"One drink won't hurt."

"My answer is no and I'm actually waiting."

"Really? How long have you been waiting?"

"…I don't need to answer that."

Shrugging, Riku got up slowly. He stared down at the man and smiled softly.

"If you change your mind…just catch up with me," he said.

Riku turned and left the bookstore. He purposely walked to his car slowly. Only a mere few minutes passed before he heard the bookstore's door opening and some footsteps following him. Glancing over his shoulder, he spotted the same man from earlier only a few feet away from him. Turning around so he could face the other fully, Riku arched a brow at him. The silver-grayed male was looking away from eye contact with a flush on his face.

"He canceled on me just now," whispered the man, "I wouldn't mind a few drinks."

Smiling, Riku answered, "Let's go in my car."

* * *

They never really got to their drink. Riku had somehow persuaded the stubborn fellow into coming home with him. While driving in silence, Riku would glance over to the other every few seconds. He was fidgeting with his hands and biting his lips. He was nervous and Riku agreed that he should be because they weren't really going to his house. Riku had chosen him as his next victim and he was actually taking the other male to an abandon warehouse. It was only a few minutes away and when they reached his destination, the other man was confused. With a puzzled look, he stepped out of the car with his back facing the car. Still in the car, Riku took out his bottle of chloroform, a cloth, and a pair of gloves. Slipping on the gloves, he kept his watch on the other male. Dabbing some chloroform onto the white cloth, he stepped out of the car and quietly crept from behind the other. Swiftly, he covered the cloth over the young man's face. He struggled for a while, but eventually stopped. Riku dragged the body into the warehouse before grabbing some ropes and a blindfold from the back of his trunk. He blindfolded and tied the man against a wooden beam. After that, it was a matter of waiting till he woke up before he had his fun and it didn't take very long until he did. Riku could hear the heavy breathing of the other male. Fear and panic, two very noticeable emotions he detected in the younger male. Riku grinned deviously and slowly stalked towards him. He squatted down before him and rummaged through the other man's jacket. He found his wallet and read the name on the I.D.

"So your name is Zexion," he muttered, "What a very peculiar name."

There was no response to his comment, only heavy breathing. Riku sighed and reached a hand out to touch his face. His cold fingers ran down Zexion's left cheek as though he was caressing him. He leaned in closer, unbuttoning Zexion's shirt as he placed light kisses from his temple and down to his shoulders. Carefully, Riku pushed the shirt apart, leaving only a third of the shirt buttoned. He nibbled and licked across his chest, leaving behind a trail of saliva. From above him, he could hear Zexion muffling down moans. He smirked and bit into the flesh, drawing blood. Zexion hissed in pain, clenching his teethes together tightly, but even with the pain, it didn't hide the visible bulge in his pants. Riku readjusted himself and sat on top on Zexion's lap, crushing their erections together. He began to slowly rotate his hips, causing Zexion to let out a stifling moan. Needing more friction, Riku enclosed whatever spaced they had left between them. He could feel himself breathing against Zexion's skin as he continued to grind and thrust. Leaning to the side, he bit Zexion's earlobe, giving a shaky sigh.

"Do you have any last words?" he asked quietly.

Riku felt the warm wet tears of Zexion's as he cried out in broken sentences, "So-..-rry, I-…ne-…hu-…-rt…you…I-…sorr-…-y. Pl-…-se…le-…see…-im…on-…ti-…-me. I on-...-ly...-nted...to...ma-...-ke...jea-...-ous...-ver...mea-...-nt...che-...at. So-...-ry. I...lo-...-ve...-ou...De-...-yx."

Zexion let out a small gasp. He continued to apologize, chanting it over and over as though it would save him. Riku reached out to a rock besides them and grabbed it. As he continued to grind himself into Zexion, he raised his hand with the rock into the air and swiftly with all his strength, thrust the rock down and smashed it into Zexion's face. Stopping his grinding, Riku continued to pound the rock into Zexion's head until his face was crushed, his eyes were ripped, and his skull was smashed in. Bits and pieces of the brain and blood splattered against Riku's white jacket as he raised the rock in his hand up and smashed it back down against the broken face. After what seemed like hours, Riku finally stopped and took a good look at the damage he had done. Zexion's face was no longer recognizable. Blood pooled down, dripping onto the cold grey cement and his clothes. Standing up, Riku unzipped his dirtied jacket and started walking back to his car. He was glad that he had worn black jeans and gloves. Blood stains were unnoticeable with those colors.

As soon as he reached his car, he tossed his bloodied jacket into the trunk and got inside in his car. He sat inside the car in silence and turned his head to take one last look at the dead body. A few seconds passed before he turned on the ignition and began driving on his way back home.

* * *

He awoke to the light shining right into his eyes. Groaning, Riku sat up and rubbed his eyes open. He didn't remember how he got inside the house, but he had somehow made it back safely. He looked down at himself and found a blanket wrapped around him. Arching a brow, he pulled the corner of the blanket up and smelled it. Sora's scent was all over it and it caused him to smile slightly. He stood up and walked down the hall to his room. At the end of the hallway, he made a short left and stopped at a door. He knocked on it, but no one answered. Riku assumed that Sora was still asleep, so he slowly turned the knob. The door opened with a quiet creak as he swung it open slowly. He stepped inside the room and looked over to the bed. Instantly, his smile was wiped off his face as he noticed that there was not one lump in his bed, but two. Riku stared at the two bodies that were covered by the thin sheet of blanket. He contemplated on what to with the second body and maybe, as well as Sora's…


End file.
